The research and career development plan for this Clinical Investigator Award will consist of several components. Research plans include investigating familial aggregration and longitudinal outcome of anxiety disorders of childhood and adolescence. In order to facilitate transition to independent researcher in this area, the candidate will obtain a Master of Public Health degree at the Department of Epidemiology, University of Pittsburgh Graduate School of Public Health. The master's level will include course work on the research methodologies and/or data analytic processes specific to the fields of psychiatric epidemiology, human genetics, and biostatistics. In addition, the candidate will receive training in the diagnostic assessment of children and adolescents using the Interview Schedule for Children, which constitutes an integral part of the aforementioned research investigation. Finally, clinical skills in assessing and treating children and adolescents with anxiety disorders will be enhanced by supervised case management of such patients. This work will increase the candidate's level of expertise with this anxiety-based population, which is the subject of her investigation, and be of value for future clinical research endeavors in this area.